


Yellow

by stellarose



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Light Angst, POV Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Soft Ava Sharpe, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose
Summary: Months after Sara's disappearance, Ava tries to find a way to grasp the vastness between them.Post-Season 5. Sara is missing and Ava is sad.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Tags and rating may be updated.

Ava tried not to count the days or the weeks, but none the less was all too well aware that the other Legends were now counting in months the time that had passed since Sara had disappeared. Each day Sara was gone, Ava’s mind conjured up some fresh new horror that could be befalling her girl, and Ava had to fight those thoughts aside. Sara was strong. They’d find her. They just had to.

However, all the team been able to determine for certain was that Sara was abducted by aliens and was not on Earth in any time period. As the simple theories and solutions to find her continued to come up short, the new and updated solutions the team came up with were increasingly complex. Ava found herself understanding more of John’s magical gibberish than the scientific solutions presented by Behrad, with assistance from Ray and some of Sara’s other hero-friends.

As well as searching for Sara, the Legends still had the timeline to keep in order, which saw the usual number of hiccups. Ava felt increasingly helpless and disheartened on the searching-for-Sara front, so she busied herself in the historical missions instead, often teamed with Zari, Mick and Nate, as they too felt helpless when it came to the search for Sara.

After a particularly busy and stressful week, with more messed-up missions and failed theories to find Sara, which included Ray and Behrad giving Ava a much-too-detailed debrief of why their latest idea couldn’t work, Ava had almost had enough. Her mind was spinning, her heart ached the whole time, and she needed a break. The whole team did. Ava sat in the Captain’s office and scrolled through TripAdvisor on her phone for inspiration.

“Hey, Gideon, would it be all right if I took the jump ship out tomorrow afternoon? The timeline is looking pretty clear, right?”

“I do not expect there to be any major disturbances to the timeline in the next 24 hours, Captain Sharpe,” Gideon replied. “The Waverider itself could be taken. I can find somewhere safe to park.”

“Great,” Ava said, turning off her phone screen. “Whoever wants to come is welcome.”

“To where will I be plotting a course, Captain?”

“Vienna,” Ava replied, looking at the large globe in the office. “It’s possibly a bit mad, but there’s something I want to see.”

…

“Ok everyone, we’re not hanging around here all day, and four hours is hardly long enough to scratch the surface, but go for a wander, see some sights, have some lunch, and make a list for a vacation another day. Meet back here by 3pm local time,” Ava said, as the Waverider landed in the Belvederegarten in south-east Vienna. The hatch opened and the Legends exited the ship which Ava had cloaked before descending upon the city, and they found themselves in the verdant formal gardens.

“Remember, catch the number 71 tram,” Ava said. “3pm. Try not to be late.”

The Legends more or less all made a beeline out of the gardens to jump on the tram into central Vienna. Zari was headed for the major shopping streets and department stores, Gary to the Spanish Riding School, Nate had convinced Behrad to come with him to the Austrian National Library, and Mick had planned a bar crawl. Watching the team in the galley the night before planning how they wanted to spend their few hours in Vienna had been the happiest and most animated Ava had seen them for months, and reminded her how heavily Sara’s absence was weighing on everyone.

Ava set off at a leisurely pace through the gardens, past the ornate Baroque palace now converted into a gallery which sat in the centre of the gardens. Another time, perhaps, Ava might look at the wonders inside, but today that wasn’t the purpose of her visit. She continued through the garden, past the fountains, and down to the maze-like arrangement of hedges below. She thought about the princesses and other wealthy ladies in past who would have escaped from the confines and strictness of court life into this shady hideaway, possibly to meet a lover. Ava smiled and bit her lip as she imagined Sara spiriting her into one of the secluded leafy alcoves, away from the prying eyes of the locals and tourists alike who were enjoying the gardens or using them as a thoroughfare. Ava walked on.

Ava jumped on the No. 71 tram for a few stops as it took her to the Ringstrasse and closer to her intended destination. She wandered past the Opera House and bought lunch at the Bitzinger Würstelstand, enjoying the cheap and cheerful cheese sausage and brown bread with a heathy helping of mustard. Sara would enjoy this with a beer, Ava thought. She checked the time as she finished her lunch, before making her way to the State Hall of the Austrian National Library.

Upon entering the State Hall, Ava knew at once why Nate had been so eager to visit. Nate and Behrad were long gone, but Ava was happy to have a look by herself. Ava took her time, taking an hour to wander through the library, admiring the fresco and the statues and shelf after shelf of antique books. Even Sara would have to admit this was spectacular. Completely over the top, of course as all imperial Baroque buildings are, but brilliant all the same. Ava checked the time again. Time to visit the place that was the reason she’d brought everyone here.

…

“Maybe she got lost?” Gary suggested hopefully, rubbing his shin as he’d accidentally walked into the cloaked Waverider. The Legends loitered in the Belvederegartens near where the Waverider was parked, unable to board because Ava had the keys.

“Ava doesn’t get lost,” Nate said, looking down the gardens for any sight of Ava. “She had screen-shots of the map of Vienna on her phone, plus we all have universal roaming. She’s not lost. She - she’s busy.”

“I was busy,” Zari said, “I still made it back on time.”

“It’s only quarter-past,” Behrad said, looking at his phone. “She’s hardly late.”

“Yeah, but Ava’s never late,” Nate said.

“I’m finding her on Find My Phone,” Zari said, whipping out her phone.

“What if she’s been abducted by aliens too?” Gary gasped.

“Does anyone know where Mick is?” Behrad asked.

“Ummm…”

“Found her!” Zari said. “I’ll go find Ava. You lot find Mick. He has a spare key so we can at least get back on board.”

“Why does Mick have a key?” Gary asked.

“He was given it ages ago,” Nate said. “Sara figured he’d steal one anyway, and saved him the hassle. She had one too, but it was taken along with her.”

“And who put Z in charge?” Behrad grumbled.

“Someone find Behrad a non-pork-based something to eat,” Zari added, pocketing her phone. “Call me when you find Mick,” she said and headed back towards Rennweg to catch the tram back into central Vienna.

…

“I was starting to think you must have dropped your phone, or it had been stolen, but then what thief comes to the Globe Museum and spends so much time here?”

“Hi Zari,” Ava said, Zari’s appearance in the almost empty museum breaking her reverie.

“I spent £5 to come and look at some old things that we have onboard the Waverider, which, mind you, none of us can enter right now, because you have the keys.”

“Oh. Sorry, about that,” Ava said, pulling the keys out of her pocket and holding them out to Zari.

“It’s nearly four o’clock,” Zari said, not taking the keys. Ava re-pocketed them. “You told us to meet back there at 3. Even Nate and Behrad were there on time. Admittedly, Mick was missing when I left you find you, but that’s expected. Anyway, something is clearly up, because you have been here for at least half an hour.”

“It’s fine,” Ava said, inhaling deeply and taking a look around. “We can go.”

“It’s not fine, and we’re not going until you tell me what’s up. Why did you suggest a day out in Vienna? Why are you in this weird place?”

“I thought coming here might help,” Ava said.

“Because…?”

“Because the science behind Sara’s disappearance is impossible to fathom. Yes, I understand the theory behind galaxies and lightyears and teleportation and all those terms that Ray and Behrad throw around as though it’s normal but it’s not. None of this is normal. I know we have globes on the Waverider, but but they’re all terrestrial. It’s a time-ship, not a space-ship, and I - I wanted to look at some celestial globes.”

Zari stood beside Ava and looked at the pair of globes in front of her. “So you wanted to look at… space?”

Ava’s shoulders drooped. “It’s stupid. I’m being stupid. We should go.”

“It’s not,” Zari said. “It’s about Sara, so it’s never stupid. You’re right, it’s not possible to truly understand how large space is, or how long a lightyear is, or whatever. I just nod along and pretend I know what our resident science nerds are on about too.”

“We’re there,” Ava said, pointing to where Vienna was marked on the large 18th century terrestrial globe, on which there were monsters and sirens painted onto the seas, and the coastlines of a number of countries, especially in the southern hemisphere, were creatively depicted to say the least. “And Sara is - there, somewhere,” she said, waving generally to the twinned celestial globe beside it, decorated with pictorial representations over the many constellations. “I told you it was stupid,” Ava muttered after a moment of silence.

“It’s not,” Zari said. “It puts Sara somewhere physical. Somewhere we can understand. And if it brings you any comfort, which it must be, giving how long you’ve been here, then it’s actually really smart.”

“Thanks, Zari,” Ava said, giving Zari a small smile and then sighed. “I guess we should go. Even Mick’s probably turned up by now.”

“Oh, the boys were going to find him, and given that Behrad hasn’t messaged me telling us to hurry up, I’d say they haven’t. So, no rush. Also, I saw a Vittorio Chocolate store just down the road, so we are definitely collecting some supplies. The boys will forgive you in an instant if you return with those chocolates. And maybe we could get an ice-cream.”

“Ok,” Ava said, unable to take her eyes off the globes.

“We’ll get her off that globe,” Zari said, pointing to the celestial globe, “And bring her back here. Right here, if you want,” she said, pointing to Vienna. “We’re getting her back, Ava.”

“I know,” Ava said, wishing she could sound more convinced as she took Zari by the arm and allowed herself to be pulled out of the museum.

…

A couple of days later, the team were gathered in the bridge as Behrad went through the latest theory on how to find Sara. Gideon projected a hologram, zooming through galaxies and star systems far away. Behrad spouted technical terms that Ava pretended to understand. She caught Zari’s eye, and Zari shrugged sympathetically.

“Ok. Good work, Behrad,” Ava said, effectively ending the meeting. She looked at the blank and confused faces of the team. No one understood what Behrad was on about, but that didn’t make Ava feel any better. She was the Captain; Sara was her girlfriend. She should understand, but everything Behrad said, no matter how enthusiastic he sounded or how good the projections Gideon shared were, Ava felt as though she was failing. Failing Behrad for not understanding, failing the team for not having a plan, failing herself, failing Sara. “Fingers crossed this finds her,” Ava said, forcing a smile.

“Oh, there’s more. If the - ”

“That’s enough, B,” Zari said, patting Behrad on the shoulder.

“Oh. Right. Yeah. I, umm… I’m gunna go call Star Labs.”

Ava nodded and headed into the Captain’s office, sitting in the armchair beside the terrestrial globe. She closed her eyes and imagined it had a celestial twin. One globe where they were, and one where Sara was.

“You ok?”

Ava opened her eyes to see Zari standing in front of her with her arms folded.

“You could lie, but I know you’re not,” Zari said before Ava had time to respond. “It’s just polite to ask. Anyway, if you want to go on any more metropolitan adventures, especially to fashionable European cities, to try and find some solace or whatever, I totally think that’s a great idea.”

“Thanks, Z,” Ava said and sighed. “I just feel so helpless, and I - it’s exhausting.”

“You need to take care of yourself, because when we get Sara back, she’s going to need you, and that means you can’t be a total wreck.”

Ava nodded slowly. She knew that was true, but sometimes it was easier said than done. She would do anything to bring Sara home, but there was nothing she could do but wait. She hated that there was no clear timeline, no clear way forward, no clear destination. Ava had never felt so adrift.

“This really fricken sucks, you know,” Ava muttered, giving the globe a small spin.

“I’m going make you a herbal tea and see if there’s any of the chocolate we bought left,” Zari said. “I can’t help nerd-team find Sara, but I can and will help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until very recently, this was a one-shot, but the change of tone at the end didn't sit right, so it'll be at least two chapters, possibly more? We shall see. I'm trying not to go over ground I've already covered in "Homecoming" or "A World of Our Own", but this will be another "Ava is sad then Sara returns" story.


	2. Chapter 2

“When was the last time you ate?”

Ava looked up from the console where she’d been examining cases on the Prognosticator at the sounds of Zari’s voice. She’d been trying to decide which mission the team would go on next. “We literally finished lunch ten minutes ago,” Ava said.

“Just checking you haven’t lost track of time,” Zari said, standing beside Ava, looking at the overlapping holograms being projected. “So, where are we off to next?”

“I’m tossing up between cases in Mexico 1765, New Zealand in 1965, or Egypt in 841. Did you get changed again?”

“We may have only been in 15th century Venice for a couple of hours this morning, but we weren’t in the nice part and the smell was lingering. I had another quick rinse and found some more fresh clothes. The stench was pervasive.”

“That might be the half-bottle of perfume you’re wearing, but ok,” Ava said, having found one shower after their oddly quick and successful morning mission to be sufficient. She looked again at the Prognosticator. None of her top three priority cases could be completed in an afternoon. Perhaps she and Zari could go to Wales in 1288? China in 596BC? Ava tried to suppress a sigh. She wanted someone to bounce ideas off. She wanted Sara.

“Behrad is up to something,” Zari said, changing the subject and pulling Ava out of her thoughts.

“What sort of something?” Ava asked, furrowing her brow. “Something like that time the other week when he made ‘special burgers’, but didn’t label them, left them in the fridge, and then Mick ate them? Or science-something?”

“No idea,” Zari said. “But he’s thinking, and that’s only sometimes a good sign.”

“Ava! Avaaaaa!”

“Speak of the devil,” said Ava as Behrad came racing into the bridge.

“I have an idea!” he exclaimed. “It’s actually good!”

“Putting ‘special' ingredients into the ice-cream or the pasta-bake or porridge is not a good idea,” Zari said.

“Ooh, I hadn’t thought about porridge. Nice idea, Z. Imagine it with lots of honey and raspberries. Anyway, what if we track the key? Why didn’t we think of this before? Obviously, the signal might not - ”

“Hang on,” Ava said, holding up her hands to stop Behrad’s rapid-fire flow of words. “What are you talking about?”

“Last week, when we were in Vienna, Z said that the only people with keys to the Waverider were you, Mick, and Sara, and Sara had her key on her when she was abducted. What if we track the key?”

“Could that work, Gidget?” Zari asked.

“It is worth a try, Miss Tarazi. As I believe Mr Tarazi was about to say, it is possible that the key is out of range or that it has been destroyed, but I do believe that it is worth a try.”

“Ava, can I borrow your key?” Behrad asked. “I’d ask Mick, but he’s in his room with the door shut, and I don’t have a death wish.”

“Here,” Ava said, pulling the key out of her pocket. “Try not to break it.”

“Woo! Thanks Ava. All right, Gideon, let’s go trace this thing’s double,” Behrad said, half skipping out of the bridge.

“If Mr Tarazi does end up damaging your key, Captain Sharpe, I can repair it for you.”

“Thanks Gideon,” Ava said, and sat down on the steps up to the office.

“You’re not happy about this?” Zari asked.

Ava shrugged, feeling conflicted. “I can’t get my hopes up. It’s not fair on… I know Behrad would like me to, but I - I can’t hope too hard. I just… I can’t get my hopes up, because every time they’re dashed, it’s like losing her all over again.”

Zari sat down beside Ava.

“I haven’t given up,” Ava muttered, looking at the floor. “I just can’t hope too hard, that’s all.”

“I get it. A bit. I think,” Zari said. “Other!Zari got it anyway, and… is there a case or something we can distract ourselves with? I’d rather not get changed again, so something modern-ish day, please.”

“There was something super minor in Lyon in 2012…”

“Gidget, do the time travel,” Zari said, standing up and holding out her hand to pull Ava to her feet. “We’re going to solve whatever tiny issue this is and buy some pink praline tarts for dessert.”

…

It was the early hours of the morning, but Ava paced in the bedroom. She’d been unable to sleep and was already dressed, despite knowing that no one else would be up for hours. Today was it. Today they attempted to get Sara back. After months of planing and preparation, this was it. It had taken weeks between discovering Sara’s extra-planetary whereabouts, to confirming she was still alive, and further weeks still to come up with the plan to rescue her, but now they were here. Ava looked at the bed and bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself not to cry. Today they were getting Sara back and bringing her home. It would work. It had to work. Ava didn’t know what she would do if it didn’t.

…

Ava sat on the armchair in the medbay beside Sara who asleep on the bed in front of her as Gideon healed her body. It had broken Ava’s heart when Sara hadn’t immediately recognised them, lashing out at Ava, landing a sharp kick to Ava’s shin, and trying to hit her. It had taken both Mick and Nate to restrain Sara, though Ava could tell that Sara didn’t have half the strength she used to. Ava had heard someone shout “don’t hurt her!” and it took her a moment to realise she was the one shouting. After a few moments trying to resist Mick and Nate while Ava talked her down, Sara came to her senses, and her knees buckled and whole body went limp. Ava was glad Mick and Nate were holding onto Sara, otherwise she would have fallen to the ground. All the fight and life left in her seemed to drain away in seconds.

Ava forced herself back to the present. Even asleep Sara looked sad and troubled and utterly defeated. Ava wanted to cradle Sara’s body in her arms, but Sara had resisted being touched any more than was completely necessary while Ava and Zari had cleaned and patched her up before Gideon could begin the healing process. She hadn’t spoken a word either. Ava felt heartsick.

“I’m here for you, Sara,” Ava whispered, wishing Sara could hear her, too afraid to even taken her hand incase Sara woke with a fright and tried to fight with strength she didn’t have.

“I’m not listening in to your no doubt sappy sweet-nothings,” Zari said.

Ava turned around. She hadn’t heard Zari enter the medbay.

“However,” Zari continued, approaching the bed, “You need a shower.”

“Zari…”

“Go. Shower. Find some clothes that aren’t covered in grossness.”

Ava looked at Sara and closed her eyes. “What if…?” Ava couldn’t finish the question.

“Shower now, mope later,” Zari said. “I’ll stay with her.”

Ava pried herself from the armchair, knowing Zari was right. She hadn’t showered since they returned from the mission, having been far more concerned for Sara’s wellbeing than her own.

“And I’ll give you a hug when you come back in clean clothes. I’m not touching you in that,” Zari added, while gesturing to Ava’s dirty outfit.

Ava nodded and soon found herself in the bathroom under a hot shower with little recollection of how she got there. She noticed the bruises forming on her forearms and shin where Sara had hit her. Gideon would be able to heal them in fifteen minutes or so, but Ava didn’t really care. They hurt less than she did inside. Ava’s lip trembled. With the water running over her hair and face and body, she finally allowed herself to cry.

A short while later she returned to the medbay, to find Zari and Sara exactly where she left them. Zari stood up without a word and embraced Ava, who looked all but ready for bed in her loose sweat clothes and with still-damp hair. Ava knew her red, puffy eyes gave away her cry in the shower.

“She’s strong. She’ll get through this. You both will,” Zari said, knowing exactly why Ava was upset.

“She didn’t recognise me…” Ava swallowed.

“Not at first, but she did. You and Sara together might be kind of sickly-sweet time-moms, but you’ve got this. The two of you, together. The universe has thrown gods and zombies and aliens and all sorts of crazy at you, but you… you’ve got this. Together.”

Ava nodded, unable to respond for fear of crying again. She reluctantly let go of Zari, and resumed her vigil by Sara’s bedside.

…

Ava sat on the armchair in the Captain’s office, watching footage of Sara on the tablet, feeling increasingly helpless. Finding Sara and bringing her home had been one challenge, but this was a whole new ball game. Though physically healed, Sara spent most of each day in bed, and most of that time asleep. A couple of nights after her return, Ava had noticed Sara was missing from the bed in the middle of the night and assumed she’d gone to use the bathroom, but something hadn’t sat right with her. Ava asked Gideon about it in the morning, and Gideon had provided Ava with the strange footage of Sara wandering barefoot around the Waverider in the small hours of the morning like some sort of ghost.

Every night since, once everyone was asleep, Sara had done the same, as well as during the past two days when the rest of the team had been out on missions. Ava took heart where she could. Sara was always up for almost exactly half an hour. A week days ago she had started wearing slippers, and for the past couple of days she was putting on a hoodie as well.

“I am trying.”

The voice startled Ava, who quickly closed off the video and looked up in the direction of the quiet voice. Sara stood on the steps leading up to the office, leaning against the pillar.

“I’m trying,” she repeated, “It’s just - I - I’m so tired. I’m tired the whole time, and it’s so hard and I - ” Sara stopped as her voice broke.

Ava put the tablet down and stood up, slowly crossing the room. Sara still wasn’t particularly receptive to touch, and Ava didn’t want to rush or crowd her, however much she craved to hold Sara in her arms. Right now, with her hoody on over her pyjamas, fluffy pink slippers on her feet, unbrushed hair falling around her shoulders and tears in her eyes, all Ava wanted to do was pull Sara into a hug and just hold her, but she kept a small distance between them.

“Whatever you need, Sara…” Ava said gently.

Sara choked down a sob and sunk onto the steps. Ava sat down beside her, their knees millimetres apart.

“I have fought so hard, for so long, and I keep fighting and I - I was in the darkness for so long and I thought I could never come back, but I - just as I was starting to believe again, I - sometimes it was so dark, I didn’t know if I was blind again, and that scared me so much because I was so alone and I - I didn’t know, Ava. I was scared and alone and I thought I was blind and…” Sara stopped, unable to keep herself from crying any longer

Ava pulled Sara into her arms on instinct, and Sara didn’t protest. She nestled into Ava’s side, wrapping her arms around her, and wept. Ava held Sara, gently rubbing her back and feeling oddly relieved. In the fortnight since Sara’s return, she hadn’t cried as far as Ava was aware, nor had she strung so many words together at once, even if they weren’t particularly coherent. Mostly Sara had given one or two-word responses, if not just a nod of her head or shrug of her shoulders.

Sara gripped Ava’s shirt. “I don’t know how to make sense of it,” she said some time later as she began to calm down. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve been fighting for so long, since that stupid day on that stupid boat and I - I am so tired, Ava.”

“You’re not alone anymore, babe,” Ava said, kissing the top of Sara’s head. “And I am going to look after you.”

“Please don’t let go of me,” Sara said, her voice muffled as she kept her head tucked against Ava’s chest.

“I’m not letting go,” Ava said, giving Sara a little squeeze.

“I was so far away…”

“I know.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”

“You’re co-captain of this ship, of this team, with me. You’re just on sick leave right now. However, because we live in our workplace, you’re still kind of at work all the time.”

Sara gave a half-laugh, half-sob. Ava kept rubbing her back.

“What if I don’t know if I can do it anymore?”

“Do you want to?” Ava asked.

“Yes,” Sara breathed after a moment of silence. “But I’m so tired…”

“But you’re still trying,” Ava said. “You force yourself out of bed. You’re still showering and eating, even if you do eat alone in our room. You’re here now, talking to me. You’ve been through so much shit, and you’re still trying. Not many people could do that, Sara. You are strong and brave and loyal and loving. So what if you’re tired? So what if you take time before you feel ready to join us on missions again? If our positions were reversed, if any of the team were in the position you are right now, we all know you would never give up on us. You would be there every step of the way, however rocky.”

They sat in silence on the steps of the captain’s office for a few minutes, Sara’s heart rate and breathing slowly normalising and falling in sync with Ava’s.

“Can we eat dark chocolate squares with gooey mint centres in bed, and you tell me all the good stories I missed out on?” Sara asked at last, looking up at Ava. Her eyes were red and her eyelashes wet with tears, but this was the most hopeful Ava had seen Sara since her return.

“Of course,” Ava said, letting go of Sara with one arm to use her sleeve to gently wipe Sara’s eyes.

Sara gave a small smile. “Hey Gideon, did you hear that?”

“Fabricating the chocolate now, Captain Lance,” Gideon replied.

“Come on,” Ava said, and pulled Sara to her feet, keeping a tight grip of her hand even as they stood. “Also, I have an idea for an adventure when you’re feeling up to it,” Ava said as they slowly made their way to the galley. Ava had a feeling that Gideon had barricaded the rest of the team in whichever rooms they were currently in to allow the captains a little privacy, as the team were notorious for interruptions.

“Any clues? Or is it a surprise?” Sara asked.

“Well, it’s almost the festive season, and this city is famous for it’s seasonal celebrations,” Ava smiled at the idea of the adventure as much as at Sara’s returning curiosity.

“Maybe Gideon could find as somewhere nice to stay then. As a holiday treat,” Sara said, bumping her hip against Ava’s.

Ava looked at Sara and grinned at the slight smirk on her face. “You’re feeling up to that?” Ava asked, squeezing Sara’s hand.

“Give me a couple of weeks,” Sara smirked. “But why else do you think I’m trying so hard?”

Ava let go of Sara’s hand and wrapped her arm around her waist instead. “God, I’ve missed you.”

Sara leant against Ava as they walked, holding tightly onto her waist. “I know exactly how you feel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Until very recently, this was a one-shot, but the change of tone at the end didn't sit right, so it'll be at least two chapters, possibly more? We shall see. I'm trying not to go over ground I've already covered in "Homecoming" or "A World of Our Own", but this will be another "Ava is sad then Sara returns" story.


End file.
